METAL GEAR SOLID: THE LAST PATRIOT
by StrifeSendings
Summary: Todas las experiencias forman lo que uno es. Para Solid Snake, sus vivencias, su infancia y sus recuerdos le ayudan a convertirse en leyenda y afrontar numerosos desafíos junto al equipo de Philantrophy. Un recorrido por todas las etapas que consiguieron hacer de él un verdadero héroe.
1. PRÓLOGO

**METAL GEAR SOLID**

 **THE LAST PATRIOT**

 **Prólogo**

 _La mayoría de hombres recuerdan a sus madres. De alguna forma espiritual o física, recuerdan un vínculo con aquél ser que les dio la vida, les amara o no. Todos sienten que formaron parte de alguien durante 9 meses, y que tal vez por cómo eran esas personas, tomaron unas decisiones u otras. En innumerables tribus y culturas, esa sensación recibía un nombre y una definición concreta y, aunque imposible de demostrar por la ciencia, era algo real. Por eso me costaba tanto comprender que él no recordara a su madre. No tenía vínculos con otras personas más allá de su aprendizaje o educación. No recordaba ni pizca de amor o cariño, ni antes ni después de haber nacido. Nunca había existido aquella conexión emocional que parecía de otro mundo y que científicos como yo jamás lograron descifrar. Tal vez por eso llegó a darlo todo por otros. Tal vez para que no hubiera nadie más que no recordara a su madre. Tal vez él afrontó aquella situación de manera distinta a su hermano, y decidió intentar salvar lo que quedaba de mundo. De eso hace mucho. Fue antes de que se fuera y me dejara todas sus vivencias a modo de recuerdos y anécdotas. Antes de que los delirios convirtieran su mente en un desecho que servía para poco más que divagar. Me pidió que contara sus historias a otros. Me pidió que fuera yo quien hablara en su nombre y lanzara el mensaje que tanto le guiaba en la vida. Da igual de quien seas hijo. Da igual de que rincón del mundo vengas o con qué propósito te trajeron a él, tú haces tu propio mundo. Él hizo el suyo al final._

"La serpiente y la manzana."

Dr. Hal Emmeich

 **Ecos de una guerra personal.**

Octubre de 1982.

Despertó en su pequeño camastro junto a la ventana. Por el cristal se filtraba la poca luz que ofrecía la luna en la madrugada. Había silencio. Los demás muchachos dormían plácidamente pero él no podía hacerlo. No después de la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Había sentido a los monstruos más horribles venir hacia él. Monstruos salidos de la literatura más rocambolesca que había podido encontrar en la biblioteca. Había sentido cómo por mucho que corría por el pasillo, varios animales le perseguían hasta toparse con una enorme serpiente que se lanzaba contra él. Había sentido la mordedura cómo si fuera real y el veneno extenderse por su vientre ante la atenta mirada de los otros animales salvajes. Había gritado en el interior de su mente para intentar alejar el dolor y había despertado bañado en sudor.

Miró a su lado, aún nervioso por la pesadilla y pudo ver el camastro vacío de su buen amigo Akira. Se preguntó a dónde habría ido. Solía escaparse en mitad de la noche para colarse en las cocinas y coger algo de comer. Solían hacerlo juntos, por lo que le extrañó que esa noche no le hubiera avisado para dar una vuelta. Decidió ir en su busca, al fin y al cabo, era lo único que podía hacer en aquél momento. Apartó a la enorme serpiente de su mente y se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba descalzo y en aquél lugar hacía un frío helador, no obstante, ya estaba acostumbrado. Caminó de cuclillas hasta la puerta y se escabulló al enorme pasillo que comunicaba con las aulas y los cuartos de los tutores. Las luces de emergencia era lo único que le permitía ver mientras caminaba hasta que sus ojos, de un azul grisáceo, se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

En ese momento oyó unos pasos que demostraban que había algún tutor despierto. Tal vez a la caza de Akira o a la suya. Era imposible. Había salido sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido ni dejar rastro, y dado que no había visto alguno dejado por su amigo, sabía con seguridad que simplemente estaba haciendo ronda. Se tumbó y se arrastró debajo de uno de los antiguos muebles de madera llenos de fotografías antiguas. Relajó la respiración hasta casi anularla por completo y esperó. Los pasos se intensificaron y el haz de la linterna apareció por la esquina. Pasó por su lado tranquilamente y sin notar su presencia en absoluto. Escuchó con atención hasta que los pasos se alejaron y decidió slair de su escondrijo sin hacer el menor ruido. Si Akira había salido solo, seguramente estaría camino a la cocina por lo que decidió ir en su búsqueda.

El lugar donde vivían era lo único que había llegado a conocer. Sus primeros recuerdos eran de sus pasillos y sus aulas. Había oído durante cientos de veces a sus profesores y tutores hablar acerca de si la C.I.A. había mandado más fondos para el abastecimiento, o si el jefe era consciente de la situación en el lugar. No sabía muy bien cómo era lo que había más allá de las puertas, pero imaginaba que sería mil veces mejor que estar encerrado. Nunca había preguntado a nadie quiénes eran sus padres o porqué le habían dejado en un lugar como aquél. Simplemente se limitaba a sobrevivir y asistir a clase mientras pasaba desapercibido.

Tras un paseo bastante largo, llegó al comedor. Era una sala enorme repleta de mesas metálicas y alargadas. Las sillas estaban colocadas sobre las mismas y la luz apenas se filtraba por las ventanas de cristal de las puertas. Era extraño, no había ni rastro de su amigo Akira, por lo que decidió continuar hacia las cocinas. En ese momento, oyó la voz de alguien en el pasillo de fuera hablar por un Walkie Talkie.

-He oído algo en el comedor- Tras una breve estática, alguien respondió al otro lado.

-Tal vez es el fantasma. Ya sabes que últimamente lo oyen en muchos sitios, sobretodo en el comedor.- La voz al otro lado del Walkie parecía hablar muy en serio.

-Cállate anda, no digas gilipolleces, será algún criajo que se haya colado. Se va a ganar una buena paliza cuándo lo pille.-

Los pasos se acercaron a corre prisa resonando por el pasillo, por lo que el muchacho decidió correr a ocultarse en las cocinas. Tal vez ahí no le vería. Al entrar oyó tras de sí la voz del tipo gritar mientras enfocaba la linterna hacia las puertas por dónde acababa de pasar él.

-Pequeño hijo de puta, no vas a tocarme la moral esta noche.- Dijo mientras aceleraba el paso para buscarle.

Sabía que si le pillaban iba a acabar bastante mal, aquél tutor tenía fama de tener la mano suelta con los alumnos por lo que tenía que encontrar como fuera la manera de ocultarse. Miró a su alrededor y corrió a la despensa. En el interior había una serie de persianas que cerraban el garaje por el que solían traer los alimentos. Un montón de cajas se apilaban a un lado de la enorme despensa en las que se podía leer "Naranjas" en inglés. Tenía que pensar rápido, puesto que su buscador le seguía de manera incansable. Mantenía la calma mientras pensaba, y se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Al otro extremo del cuarto, se apilaban las cajas de cartón vacías que ya habían sido plegadas. Tomó una de ellas y volvió a montarla. Corrió con ella sobre la cabeza y se detuvo al lado de las demás justo a tiempo de ver la linterna aparecer por la puerta. Se quedó en silencio, evitando respirar y rezando que su plan funcionara. Miraba por la rendija que hacía las veces de asa para el transporte y vio al tipo acercarse a él.

-Qué raro, juraría que.- Dijo pensativo. El walkie talkie chispeó y se oyó una voz que brotó de él.

-¿Sigues vivo Jimbo?- Dijo ésta.

-Imbécil. Pues claro que sigo vivo. ¿Qué esperabas?- Preguntó furioso.

-No sabía si el fantasma te había matado.- Dijo. Al parecer el interlocutor era especialmente creyente en las cosas paranormales.

-Los fantasmas no existen, ni ninguna de las gilipolleces que dices siempre.- Contestó de nuevo enfadado.

-Mentira. Mi suegro siempre habla de haber visto a un fantasma en los 50.-

-Gilipolleces tío. Tu suegro te toma el pelo.- Contestó.

-Y a Alec le hablaron de un chiquillo que mueve cosas con la mente.-

-Cállate. Voy para allá, aquí no hay nada. Debe haber sido un gato o una rata.- Dijo al fin tras investigar un rato la zona del garaje y la despensa. No parecía tenerlas todas consigo mismo, pero al final salió por dónde había venido.

El muchacho soltó la bocanada de aire y se relajó por completo. Se retiró la caja de la cabeza y la volvió a plegar con cuidado. Tal vez le vendría bien en el futuro aquella idea. Su estómago rugió levemente nada más salir de su escondrijo. Volvió a la cocina asegurándose de que volvía a estar solo y pensó en los lugares en los que podría estar Akira. Cogió una manzana de uno de los refrigeradores y le dio un bocado que le supo a gloria. En ese momento le vino la idea a la cabeza de que tal vez su amigo hubiera ido a colarse en los vestuarios de empleados para robar un par de cigarrillos, por lo que se puso en marcha.

Todo seguía estando en silencio. La mayoría de chicos tenían miedo del fantasma que había nombrado el tipo, pero él no. Él sabía que el famoso fantasma eran Akira y él escabulléndose cada noche. Continuó su camino hasta el ala oeste del enorme edificio, cerca de los dormitorios de alumnos y tutores. Solían ir a los vestuarios del personal y se colaban buscando cosas de valor, normalmente cigarrillos o alcohol que escondían en las taquillas. A veces incluso se habían quedado escondidos durante un dia entero en los vestuarios de mujeres para ver a alguna profesora desnuda. Aquellas pequeñas aventuras les hacía ser un poco más felices en aquél lugar. Al fin y al cabo, estaban encerrados sin saber muy bien porqué.

Llegó tras unos minutos y varios esquives de vigilantes. Se coló en silencio absoluto y fue directo a la taquilla de Ed, el bedel. Él solía tener cigarrillos en su peto de trabajo.

-Bingo.- Dijo en susurros al sacar el paquete blanco y rojo con un mechero dentro. Sacó un par de cigarrillos y se encendió uno, con la correspondiente tos que le provocaba. Poco a poco empezaba a acostumbrarse, y ya a penas le dolía la garganta después. Tras varias caladas, tumbado en una de las banquetas del vestuario, pensó en Akira. Su amigo era lo único que le mantenía ocupado y entretenido en los duros días en aquél lugar. Sin nadie más. Los demás muchachos no solían comprenderle, al fin y al cabo, él aprendía más rápido, era mejor en gimnasia, en lengua y en matemáticas. Solía destacar y llevarse la admiración de los profesores. Tuvo que soportar varias palizas de compañeros al principio hasta que Akira llegó un día en su ayuda y consiguió vencerles. Desde entonces nadie le había intentado levantar la mano porqué sabía que a podría hacerle bastante más daño. Su amigo era el único que le animaba a ser el mejor en vez de protestar por no poder igualarle. Lo único que lamentaba es que no fuera real. Que su mente le había dado un nombre y una forma a sus ansias por ser mejor que los demás. Era lo único que le impedía dormir además de las pesadillas. Era lo único que le hacía querer ser David.


	2. CAPÍTULO I: LO QUE PASÓ TRAS REX

**METAL GEAR SOLID**

 **THE LAST PATRIOT**

 **I**

 **Lo que pasó tras REX**

 **Estancado en el recuerdo de acero.**

Mayo de 2005

El camión ronroneaba fuertemente impidiendo oír nada más que no fuera ruido. Con cada bache en el camino se sentía un fuerte golpe y hacía que las nalgas dolieran. A su alrededor sólo había peste y moscas mientras el sol entraba por las ventanas sin cristales. "Demasiada gente, para un transporte tan pequeño", se decía a sí mismo mientras intentaba evadir su mente de la situación. Suspiraba cada vez que intentaba encender un cigarrillo y el mechero solo chisporroteaba sin llegar a provocar una llama. Era realmente desesperante. Llevaba de mal humor las cinco horas de viaje que habían pasado y sentía que aún le quedaban unas cuantas más. Aquél estado anímico empezaba a ser demasiado habitual en las últimas semanas. Suspiró de nuevo y se recostó en el incómodo asiento. La barba ya había tomado presa de toda su cara, lo que le daba un aspecto desgarbado y envejecido. Su ropa apestaba a sudor y humedad, pero eso no le hacía parecer distinto a todos los viajeros del autobús.

Pensó en Meryl mientras miraba a los bosques de los lados de la carretera. No había sido el tipo más cortés del mundo con ella. Si, le había salvado la vida, pero de alguna forma ella se la había salvado a él al abrirle los ojos y hacerle comprender que lo más importante del mundo, era tener a alguien por quien preocuparse. Tras varios días subsistiendo en una pequeña y antigua cabaña de Alaska, y alimentándose de pescado asqueroso, Campbell había logrado recogerles a ellos y a Otacon para ponerlos a salvo con la ayuda de varios miembros del desmantelado FOXHOUND. Así pues, habían tomado camino seguro hacia Canadá y, aprovechando algunos favores pendientes, habían conseguido cruzar la frontera. No había vuelto a ver a ninguno de ellos desde entonces. A todos los efectos, los miembros de FOXHOUND habían sido despedidos de sus puestos habituales, incluido él mismo.

Roy Campbell había hablado acerca de la solicitud por parte de la ONU de la desclasificación de la documentación relacionada con FOXHOUND, a lo que según le habían confirmado desde el despacho oval, estaban intentando darles largas. No querían confirmar que los planos y el desarrollo de un arma tan avanzada como lo era el REX, habían caído en manos de un mercenario que probablemente la vendería al mejor postor. Todo aquello le había dado igual. Había empezado a importarle poco o nada lo que tuviera que justificar Estados Unidos frente a las demás naciones. Solo quería desaparecer. Retomar la vida que había tenido durante un tiempo antes de que los SEAL entraran en su casa de Alaska.

El autobús se detuvo en un pequeño pueblecito para repostar y hacer un descanso en su largo viaje. Todos los viajantes se bajaron del vehículo y él decidió hacer lo mismo. Tal vez así podría encontrar un mechero que funcionara o unas cerillas. El área de descanso estaba en mitad de una carretera que cruzaba un lugar lleno de casas bajas y tiendas de hortalizas y comida. Debía ser un lugar de parada habitual, dado la cantidad de oferta que había congregada en un mismo sitio. El estómago le rugió clamando por alimento y en la lejanía vio a un grupo de personas haciendo cola en un mostrador de comida. Aspiró el aroma en el aire y llenó los pulmones de un olor delicioso.

-Allí venden pupusas señor. Son ricas. Vaya tranquilo, el autobús va a tardar en salir.- Le dijo uno de los tipos que trabajaban para la compañía de viajes en español.

Miró hacia dónde le señalaba que casualmente coincidía dónde estaba toda la gente esperando su comida. Verdaderamente sentía unas ganas terribles de hincarle el diente a algo. Miró al tipo y asintió. Caminó mirando a los muchachos jugar con un balón por el pueblecillo. Era una vida tranquila y alejada del tipo de infancia que había llevado él. Aquellos chicos apenas tenían con qué jugar salvo una pelota vieja y casi sin aire, llevaban bicicletas oxidadas y que chirriaban cada vez que pasaban por su lado, pero tenían libertad. Él se había criado por decenas de personas distintas y siempre atado a ser perfecto en lo que hacía o estudiaba. Nunca había podido ser realmente un niño. Sonrió para sus adentros. "Dave, a estas alturas y te preocupas por esas cosas" se dijo. Llegó al puesto y esperó su turno.

-Una tutusa.- Dijo al vendedor. Acto seguido éste estalló en risas.

-Pupusa señor.-Metió entre servilletas de papel una especie de torta de maíz rellena. –No es usted de aquí. ¿Verdad señor?- Dijo el vendedor.

Había pasado todo el viaje desde Estados Unidos intentando no entablar aquél tipo de conversaciones informales. Sabía a ciencia cierta que el mundo del que él venía se valía de aquellas situaciones para sonsacar información. No había persona más sincera que el que entablaba una charla trivial, y podía haber espías del pentágono buscándole. Tomó la comida con una mano y entregó el dinero sin mediar palabra. El vendedor comprendió que no era muy agradable para él la charla, y por fortuna solamente mantuvo la sonrisa y nada más. Se alejó del puesto en dirección al área de servicio dándole un enorme bocado a su Pupusa. Estaba increíblemente buena, aunque se dijo que con el hambre que tenía, bien podría haberse comido una serpiente cruda que le hubiera parecido un manjar. Tras varios bocados rápidos, terminó de devorar lo que le quedaba. Sacó de su mochila un botellín de agua y tras dar un par de sorbos, volvió a guardarlo. El calor era enorme en el autobús, y prefería guardar sus reservas embotelladas para el resto del viaje.

-Cuándo me dijeron que el mismísimo Solid Snake había cruzado la frontera no me lo creí.- Dijo alguien detrás de él.- Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para buscar a su interlocutor y lo encontró, pero a varios centímetros por debajo del nivel de su vista.

Una mujer pelirroja estaba plantada frente a él, vestida con lo que parecía ser ropa de explorador. Le miraba con los brazos cruzados y con una postura digna de una madre enfadada con su retoño. Se había recogido el pelo, y tenía un aspecto algo más femenino que el que llevaba cuándo la conoció. No pudo evitar lanzar otro suspiro de resignación al verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó intentando de nuevo encender el mechero. La joven muchacha se acercó y encendió una llama de gas entre sus manos. Él dio una larga calada y exhaló el humo con una mueca de placer en los labios.

-No quieres saberlo.- Contestó ella apoyándose contra la pared del área de servicio.

-¿Tu padre?- Preguntó.

-No es mi padre. Pero si te refieres al que dice que lo es, sí. Me manda él.- Suspiró de nuevo y dio otra larga calada al cigarrillo- Dame uno.- Añadió ella señalando el paquete que tenía en el bolsillo.

-Ni siquiera tengo claro que tengas edad para fumar.- Contestó intentando sonar gracioso. Por la mirada de la muchacha no lo había logrado. Sacó el paquete y le extendió uno. – No sabía que fumaras.-

-No lo hago. Es una excepción. Tanto calor me pone furiosa.- Contestó. Comprendía bien a que se refería ella.

Se fijó en la ausencia del tatuaje de FOXHOUND de su brazo y recordó cómo ella le había contado que era una calcomanía. Meryl era una niña aun, una niña en un mundo de adultos. Un producto más de un mundo dominado por la guerra y por gobiernos que operaban en secreto en favor de esta. Le recordó a sí mismo años atrás, cuando su inexperiencia no quebrantaba su voluntad y creía poder salvar el planeta cada día. Era adorable pero peligroso.

-¿Y bien?- Añadió mirándola de arriba abajo. Tenía un cuerpo escultural digno de una modelo. La pregunta le hizo suspirar.

-Al parecer Revolver Ocelot escapó con los planos del REX y los está vendiendo al mejor postor. En la Casa Blanca no quieren mover ficha porqué sería confirmar que estaban involucrados en Shadow Moses, lo que nos deja en un lugar curioso. Sabemos lo que puede significar esa tecnología para el mundo, pero no podemos hacer nada para impedir que se propague.- Dio una fuerte calada y tosió levemente, intentando mantener la compostura lo que provocó una sonrisa en él.

-Déjame adivinar. Quiere que encuentre a Ocelot.-

-No exactamente. Los últimos informes dicen que ya ha vendido los datos del REX en varios países, pero no están todos confirmados. Sabemos con certeza que hay un socio en Colombia con archivos de clientes, un traficante que juega a la guerra con cárteles rivales y que le viene muy bien el dinero de Ocelot. No hay manera de localizar la posición exacta de los archivos, y tampoco tenemos manera de financiar una misión a gran escala al margen de la Casa Blanca.- Meryl parecía muy profesional mientras hablaba.

-Por lo que quieren que me cuele en su casa y busque esos archivos.- Suspiró y centró la mirada de nuevo en ella. –Solo.-

-No estás solo.- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos con el pitillo en la boca.

-Tendré que cuidar de ti.- Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa en la boca. El gesto de Meryl cambió.

-No tendrás que preocuparte. Te daré apoyo desde una distancia segura para que ambos no interfiramos el uno con el otro, he practicado con armas bien grandes en este tiempo.- El último comentario hizo que algo se moviera en su pantalón. El tono de voz era claramente insinuante y viniendo de alguien atractivo provocaba aquél efecto.

-Quiero vivir en paz, Meryl.- Dijo al fin.

-Pero tú y yo sabemos que no puedes vivir sin salvar el mundo por mucho que quieras.- Miró de nuevo a los ojos de Meryl fijamente. –Eres un héroe legendario.-

-Los héroes no existen.- Dijo. Hizo una pausa de unos segundos y añadió.- Dile a tu padre que esta vez será la última. Que cuando tenga su lista, desapareceré.- Añadió mientras se alejaba rumbo a su autobús que ya cargaba a los viajeros de nuevo. –Y que deje de rastrear mis nanomáquinas.- Añadió tirando la colilla y haciendo que Meryl corriera tras él para darle alcance. Tendría que dejar la paz para otro momento.

 **Máquinas de guerra solitarias.**

Tecleaba con gran velocidad las letras en el teclado del ordenador. Configuraba patrones y algoritmos para uno de sus nuevos programas informáticos más avanzados. De vez en cuando, tenía que detenerse para colocarse las gafas correctamente, pero nunca perdía el hilo de lo que hacía. Sabía la relevancia que un programa de rastreo anclado a los servidores del pentágono podría llegar a tener, y para su nuevo propósito, encontrar a un individuo era de suma importancia. Si lograba convertir cada rasgo característico de la cara de su objetivo en datos, podría cargarlo en la base de datos del sistema y utilizar su nuevo programa para localizarlo en cualquier rincon del mundo. Era realmente difícil y probablemente aunque lo terminara, les llevaría meses encontrar un paradero fiable, pero podía lograrlo. Además, de esa manera podría encontrar a personas que también le importaban y que había dejado atrás. Miró el retrato del escritorio de su nuevo apartamento. La muchacha le sonreía en el interior de la fotografía lo que le lanzó un pinchazo al pecho.

Estiró la espalda que empezaba dolerle por la postura y meditó durante un rato mientras tomaba una bebida energética de la nevera. Pensó en Snake. No le había dicho a dónde iba a ir tras el incidente de Shadow Moses, pero imaginó que se reuniría con Meryl para llevar una vida alejada del campo de batalla. Aquél hombre se merecía descansar más que ninguno de los que hubiera conocido, y Meryl era una buena mujer para él. Durante los días que habían tenido que pasar juntos en Alaska, se les veía bastante bien, pero al soldado le costaba mucho cualquier gesto de cariño. En ocasiones, le había visto fumar en la noche mirando al hielo del exterior, cómo si buscara respuestas a preguntas que hasta el momento no se había formulado nunca. Él era totalmente distinto. Sentía que el instinto de supervivencia le había llevado hasta allí, pero se arrepentía de algunas decisiones que había tomado en aquella isla dejada de la mano de dios. Tal vez fuera aquella la razón por la que había recogido lo poco que quedaba en su apartamento y usado los ahorros para buscar un apartamento en Tokio, su ciudad favorita. Desde niño había querido ir a la cuna del anime y de la robótica. Con algo de suerte, esperaba encontrar trabajo en alguna de las mayores empresas mundiales de fabricación de autómatas, y podría apartarse del campo bélico de una vez por todas. REX era su pecado, y haría lo posible por compensar al mundo por él.

Tras descansar un rato, decidió que vería alguna de sus series favoritas mientras cenaba fideos, por lo que puso a calentar agua en el pequeño hornillo de su recién adquirida vivienda. Era un pequeño estudio bastante viejo que constaba de un salón que hacía las veces de dormitorio y una cocina. Aquella ciudad era cara, y si quería aguantar con sus ahorros el tiempo suficiente para encontrar trabajo, tenía que vivir así. De todas formas, para Hal, no era muy relevante la vivienda siempre y cuando estuviera cómodo en su lugar de trabajo. Pasaba más tiempo en las redes, que en el resto de la casa. Preparó un bol y unos palillos, abrió su paquetito de fideos y vertió el agua hirviendo junto a ellos. Lo tapó con un platillo para que se ablandaran y se mezclaran con las especias y se sirvió algo de té. Adoraba aquella vida, pensó, era la que siempre había querido tener. Caminó descalzo sintiendo el tacto de la madera hasta sentarse en su bonito cojín, muy cerca de la mesa baja que tantas veces había visto en sus mangas y animes. Sonrió para sí mismo pensando en lo fácil que se acostumbraba uno a estar en lugares como aquél. Lástima que todo aquello fuera la mayor mentira que le había contado su cerebro, y para cuando despertó en la parte trasera de un todoterreno ya era demasiado tarde. Se había sentido tan a gusto allí, que sacarlo del sueño era la peor parte del día.

El maldito traqueteo le movió de sitio y le despertó del todo. Deseó volver a Tokio, a su apartamentito ficticio. Deseó volver aquella mentira que había creado su subconsciente, pero no pudo. Tampoco era capaz de ver nada más, puesto que algún gracioso le había puesto un saco de tela en la cabeza, la parte que más le dolía de su cuerpo. Sentía la humedad en el ambiente y cómo sus alergias habían hecho mella en su nariz, sintiendo picor cada cinco minutos. Empezó a notar el miedo apoderándose de él conforme recobraba más y más consciencia hasta comprender que estaba secuestrado y en algún lugar del mundo desconocido para él. Gritó fuertemente y sintió un golpe de nuevo en la cara y alguien hablándole en español.

-Cállese imbécil.- Dijo el tipo desconocido de su lado.

-¿Qué hacen conmigo? ¿A dónde me llevan?- Gemía nervioso mientras intentaba desatarse las manos sin resultado.

-Con el jefe. Cállese o no llegará entero.- Le gritó de nuevo.

Hal no entendía ni una palabra de toda la jerga que decían y cada vez le ponía más nervios el hecho de sentir que iba a morir allí. Durante el resto del viaje no dejó de zarandearse hasta el punto de casi no contener su vejiga. Consiguió aguantarse a duras penas hasta que sintió que el traqueteo se detenía. Acto seguido, dos manos le agarraron de los hombros y lo tiraron de espaldas contra lo que parecía se gravilla. Cada una de las piedrecitas se le clavaron en la pronunciada columna vertebral y ahogó un gemido. De nuevo volvieron las ganas casi incontenibles de orinarse encima, pero nada daba más miedo que un ninja cyborg, así que aguantó. Oyó pasos a su alrededor hasta que de nuevo unas manos le agarraron y le enderezaron, poniéndole de rodillas, después llegó la luz. Una luz cegadora tan potente que le obligó a cerrar completamente los ojos. Éstos se adaptaron poco a poco tras el fogonazo inicial revelando formas de personas poco definidas. No llevaba sus gafas, por lo que no tenía claro quien le rodeaba, pero pronto vio nítido gracias a que alguien se las puso en su sitio.

Le rodeaban soldados que le apuntaban con sus rifles AK-47. La mayoría de ellos sonreía burlonamente de verlo en el suelo y con un aspecto tan débil. Le costó horrores levantar la mirada y centrarla en el tipo que tenía justo delante y que sostenía tanto la capucha que le acababa de quitar, cómo una pistola. De golpe alzó el arma en dirección a la cara de Hal y éste dio un salto por el movimiento brusco y empezó a temblar.

-Abre la boca y suéltalo gringo cabrón. ¿Dónde está el pistolero?- Preguntó. Hal no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero dedujo que era alguna pregunta.

-No. No sé qué dices.- Consiguió balbucear.

-No te hagas el loco. Trabajaste con el pistolero. ¿Dónde está?- Volvió a insistir acercándole la pistola.

-Por favor. No entiendo lo que dice. No me haga daño.- Hal hablaba al punto del llanto y cada vez temblaba más.

-Lo volveré a preguntar una última vez. ¿Dónde está el pistolero?- Y tras aquellas palabras pegó el cañón de la pistola a la frente de Hal mientras éste le miraba a los ojos.

Una mano roja se alzó en el aire. Era una mano articulada de metal y plástico. Se perdía por la manga de una camisa verde militar, lo que le daba un curioso aspecto. Un hombre la había levantado, puesto que sustituía a su mano izquierda. Era alto y llevaba la cabeza afeitada. En ella se marcaban sendas cicatrices que le cubrían desde la nuca hasta la frente. La mitad de su rostro estaba quemado, lo que le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico. Llevaba gafas de sol de aviador, pero podía adivinarse hacia dónde estaba mirando. Se acercó, haciendo que el interrogador bajara su arma de la cabeza de Hal. El tipo caminaba de manera extraña, cómo si cojeara levemente de ambas piernas, pero Hal no podía apartar la mirada de su mano izquierda. Era algo que parecía casi del futuro, similar a los implantes del ninja que le atacó en Shadow Moses. Biotecnología de última generación aunque aquello parecía algo más antiguo que lo que había visto en algunos laboratorios y sobre todo en bocetos, pero aun así realizaba movimientos muy naturales y similares a una mano humana normal. Cuando el tipo estuvo a su lado le miró a través de sus gafas.

-¿No sabe hablar español, doctor Emmerich?- Preguntó en un inglés con acento hispano. Hal negó fijando la vista en la pistola de su anterior interrogador. –Es curioso que alguien tan inteligente como usted no sepa hablar en un idioma tan común como el mío. Lo que mi estúpido compañero ha querido preguntarle- Añadió lanzándole una mirada a su predecesor en la charla- Es si conoce el paradero del que llaman por aquí "El pistolero". Ya sabe. Un hombre sin un brazo y que siempre usa un revolver. Pelo largo y platino, bigote.-

-Quiere. Quiere usted decir Revolver Ocelot.- Dijo en un hilo de voz Hal.

-Bingo doctor.- Acto seguido se agachó para quedarse a su altura. – ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde se esconde?-

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera llegué a trabajar mucho con él.- El tipo puso una mueca de enfado y se levantó.

-Llevadle dentro. Tengo que hablar a solas y con tranquilidad con mi amigo "doc".-

Varios hombres sujetaron por los hombros a Hal mientras intentaba zafarse. Le levantaron del suelo y le llevaron casi a rastras hacia una cabaña que había a unos metros, metiéndole por la fuerza. El tipo que hablaba inglés les siguió y cuándo hubieron sentado a Hal en una silla de madera antigua, hizo señas y cerró la puerta tras él listo para sonsacarle información a su nuevo huésped. Hal deseó estar en el apartamento de sus sueños. Deseó estar sólo viendo sus series y comiendo fideos. Pero la realidad era que estaba en un lugar desconocido y empezó a intuir con completa claridad, que no saldría de allí con vida o entero.

El tipo arrastró una silla ruidosamente hasta ponerla frente a él y se sentó, con una mueca de molestia, en ella. Hal vio que de su cintura colgaba un enorme cuchillo de combate y una pistola gigante. El tipo se quedó mirándole a través de sus cristales opacos durante unos segundos mientras alcanzaba con la mano el cuchillo del cinturón. Hal empezó a temblar cuando vio que el tipo sacaba con cuidado la hoja negra de su vaina y la acercaba a él.

-No. No me haga nada. Se lo suplico. No sé dónde está Ocelot.- Balbuceaba constantemente. Pero se hizo el silencio cuando el cuchillo rasgó y cortó con facilidad.

La brida de plástico que le mantenía las muñecas unidas frente a él cayó al suelo ante su asombro. La sonrisa del tipo se amplió al ver la cara de estupefacción de Hal. No dijeron nada ni uno ni el otro durante unos segundos, pero el tipo no desviaba la mirada de Hal. Se reclinó en su silla y sacó hábilmente un puro del bolsillo de su camisa, lo colocó en su boca y lo encendió con una llama que salía directamente del pulgar de su mano robótica. Exhaló el humo directamente hacia Hal que tosió levemente.

-Sé que no trabajaste con Ocelot, pero se ha extendido el rumor de que todos los que salisteis de allí tenéis algo que ver con él.- Hal le miró extrañado y se colocó las gafas nerviosamente. –Te preguntas cómo se eso, bien, yo tengo amigos en muchos sitios. De igual manera sé que Ocelot tiene muchos socios y que uno de ellos está en su mansión pagada con la droga, en Colombia. También sé que tu gobierno va a mandar a alguien para extraer unos documentos de esa mansión. Y si eres tan inteligente cómo dicen que eres, sabrás a quién van a mandar para salvarles el culo.- Dio de nuevo una calada al puro.

-No se me ocurre nadie.- Mintió Hal. Solo había un tipo al que solían recurrir para cosas como aquella, y era el hombre que le había salvado en Shadow Moses.

-Ya. No soy tan estúpido amigo. Cada uno tiene sus problemas, pero el mío puede llegar a ser muy grave para todos. Lo que no sabe tu gobierno, es que Ocelot ya conoce la ubicación de tu amigo y que utilizará a otro de sus socios y su pequeño ejército para acabar con él. Ése socio es el que me interesa detener, y para ello necesito de tu colega. –Dio una tercera calada muy profunda y exhaló el humo gris con cara de gran placer. –Y tú vas a ayudarme a traerlo. A cambio, os proporcionaré toda la información y contactos que tengo para localizar a vuestro enemigo. ¿Qué me dices?-

Hal miró fijamente a aquél tipo. Ni siquiera se había presentado. Estaba claro que era alguna especie de guerrillero desgastado por los años. No tenía modales, y su forma de mirarle denotaba desconfianza y asco. No era alguien de fiar, por lo que tenía que inventarse alguna respuesta convincente para no delatar a su amigo. Simplemente le miró fijamente, y tras varios segundos así, el tipo se levantó y se acercó a la mesa que había en un rincón. Sacó del cajón un par de vasos desgastados y rayados y una botella de algún licor. Maniobraba con soltura su brazo rojo y consiguió llenar con gran habilidad ambos vasos. De nuevo se acercó y pronunció las palabras que jamás pensó Hal que oiría de la boca de aquel tipo.

-Tu padre solía beber con el jefe cuándo terminaba alguno de sus inventos.- Acto seguido ofreció uno de los vasos a Hal y añadió. – ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas?-


	3. CAPÍTULO II: HUÉSPEDES

**METAL GEAR SOLID**

 **THE LAST PATRIOT**

 **II**

 **Huéspedes**

 **Esclavos somos de mundos y hombres imperfectos, débiles.**

Diciembre de 1993

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y sintió el frío helador en su espalda. Estaba tumbado sobre su petate y por unos minutos se quedó mirando al cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas del desierto. Había silencio, tanto que aterraba al más valiente. Nunca lo había admitido ni ante Frank, ni ante el Máster, pero lo que más le aterraba era el silencio de aquél lugar. La ausencia de vida o señales que le permitieran no sentir que estaba completamente solo en el mundo. Cada vez que un pensamiento así asomaba la cabeza en su subconsciente, lo apartaba encendiendo un cigarrillo y rememorando alguna de las canciones de su viejo walkman, y aquella vez no iba a ser distinta. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta de supervivencia un paquete y encendió uno de aquellos endiablados chinos que le había traído Frank de Hong Kong. Tomó uno de los auriculares, lo puso en su oreja y "Superstition" de Wonder sonó por él. Adoraba aquella canción desde la infancia, cuando la ponían en el orfanato cada mañana. Le hacía desconectar y volver a ser un niño.

La pequeña hoguera se estaba apagando, así que añadió un poco más de leña que había recolectado antes de enfrentarse al Néguev, mientras tarareaba la letra de la canción para sí mismo. El frío era terrible y hacía que se preguntara una y otra vez lo que podía interesarle a FoxHound de aquél lugar, aunque empezaba a pensar que era una prueba para él mismo. Según sus órdenes, habían detectado un pequeño búnker aislado en mitad del desierto y que creían servía de almacén secreto para almacenar armas experimentales Israelís. Su deber era infiltrarse y averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre el contenido del almacén. Todo aquello sin levantar sospecha alguna y sin ser descubierto, como la mayoría de sus últimas misiones en la unidad. Frank le había advertido de aquello. Foxhound no necesitaba más soldados, necesitaba espías.

Había dedicado los últimos cuatro días a reconocer la zona a caballo, pero lo único que había encontrado eran mares de rocas y tierra pobladas de algunas hierbas secas e insectos, lo que estaba llevando a su paciencia al límite. Su corcel, del cual no recordaba el nombre, empezaba a mostrar signos de agotamiento, al igual que él mismo. Pero debían seguir. No podían rendirse tan fácilmente, al fin y al cabo, él era un superviviente y el jefe lo sabía.

En ese momento sintió un crujido a unos metros. Era sin duda una de esas plantas secas al ser pisoteada por algo o alguien. En un parpadeo levantó su M16, lo amartilló y quitó el seguro, dispuesto a cubrir de plomo lo que fuera que se acercara. El auricular se le había caído de la oreja, lo que provocaba un eco musical en mitad de todo el silencio. Tenía la vista fija completamente en un el punto del que había surgido el ruido, una enorme roca. Alguien estaba detrás. Esperó, pero no volvió a oír nada frente a él. Decidió acercarse ligeramente con el fusil levantado y marcando lentamente sus pasos, intentando no hacer notar a quien estuviera detrás de que él se estaba moviendo.

En ese momento sintió un movimiento fugaz sobre la enorme roca y sus reflejos actuaron alzando el arma y colocándose en posición de disparo. Abrió fuego contra la mancha que había saltado sobre él, pero ésta había sido demasiado rápida y de un golpe desvió el cañón de su arma, lo que hizo que tres disparos impactaran contra la arena. Sin vacilar, dio una voltereta sobre sí mismo y desenfundó su M9 intentando disparar de nuevo, pero otro golpe lanzó el arma a unos metros. Sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que le dejó sin aire, un golpe con una fuerza sobrehumana. Cayó intentando respirar y oyendo el relinchar de su método de transporte al encabritarse. Intentó levantarse pero un pié le sostuvo en el suelo y le apuntó con una extraña arma.

El sujeto estaba cubierto por un poncho negro que ondeaba al viento. Bajo él se entreveía un traje de un material desconocido del mismo color. Desde el suelo no podía ver el rostro de su atacante, pero algo le decía que no quería su vida, si no ya la hubiera tomado. Pensó en las variables que podrían presentársele en ese momento, incluyendo entre ellas el intento de liberación y uso de su cuchillo de supervivencia.

Cuando el dolor cesó ligeramente y recuperó el aliento del golpe en el pecho, se dispuso a contraatacar, pero su rival retiró el pie de encima en el momento que sintió su mejoría. Se alejó dándole la espalda, lo que permitió que desenfundara su cuchillo de supervivencia y se colocara en posición de combate. No dijo nada, se mantuvo en esa posición preparado para cualquier asalto de su visitante. Éste se acercó a su caballo, que estaba nervioso y empezó a acariciarlo para calmarlo. Acto seguido se retiró la capucha de la cabeza, dejando ver una melena enmarañada y ligeramente larga, acabada en una coleta plateada. El tipo se volteó para dejar ver su barba del mismo color y sus rasgos, pertenecientes a un hombre de mediana edad. Lo reconoció al instante algo sorprendido. Un parche negro tapaba su ojo derecho, y el azul claro del izquierdo se clavó en él. Era tremendamente frío. Guardó el cuchillo poniéndose firme y realizando el saludo militar en décimas de segundo, mientras su visitante se agachaba cerca de la hoguera. Era Big Boss. El soldado más legendario de todos los tiempos.

-Llamas mucho la atención. El fuego es un aliado para el frío, pero no para la guerra. Frank te ha rastreado desde un par de kilómetros.- Empezó a hablar. No entendía nada.

Big Boss no le miraba con la superioridad que suelen tener los grandes líderes. Sus ojos eran fríos, pero cariñosos. Le miraba como a un igual. Dos soldados que habían luchado y servido en guerras de distintas eras, pero para el mismo gobierno. Aquél hombre era algo a lo que él aspiraba a llegar y que cada vez veía más lejos y menos atractivo. La mirada de Big Boss le hacía comprender los horrores que había llegado a ver y los daños que ningún hombre debía sentir. Lo que muchos veían como un ejemplo a seguir, él empezó a ver cómo algo que evitar.

-Descansa, soldado.- Dijo frotándose las manos frente al fuego. Él así lo hizo. –Acércate.- Y obedeció.

Aquél hombre parecía estar midiendo cada palabra que iba a decir como si se tratase de movimientos de combate. Nunca se había sentido cómodo en su presencia durante la instrucción. Era como ver a un dios viviente moverse entre mortales y tratar de enseñarles a ser dioses. Las clases de CQC, las instrucciones en supervivencia extrema, las "misiones sorpresa" que preparaba para muchos de sus compañeros y para él mismo solo eran la punta del iceberg de una vida dedicada a todo aquello.

-Me recuerdas a mí hace años. Yo también fui descubierto un par de veces por el enemigo. Una de ellas me costó el ojo. –Dijo señalando su parche. –Entre otras cosas.- Miraba las llamas absorto. Le notaba distinto, cómo si el hombre detrás de la leyenda hubiera asomado ligeramente su cabeza.

-El frío me debilita. Es el pez que se muerde la cola, si enciendo fuego, puedo alertar al enemigo. Si no lo enciendo, no estoy en condiciones para enfrentarme a dicho enemigo.- Big Boss sonrió levemente.

-Yo mismo me hice esa pregunta incontables veces mientras buscaba a una vieja amiga en el desierto. Aprendí que nuestra fuerza no está en nuestros músculos, sino en nuestra habilidad para no necesitar usarlos. Es lo que quería que aprendieras con este ejercicio que es obvio que has suspendido.-

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. FoxHound era la élite de la élite. No había lugar para los errores. Si los cometías, aunque fueran los más simples, estabas fuera, y él apenas era un niño en aquél mundo de adultos. No dijo nada, simplemente miró al fuego junto a su superior, esperando oír algo más.

-Tienes talento. Más talento que ninguno de tus compañeros, pero eres un niño. Hoy lo has demostrado de nuevo.- Aquello le pilló desprevenido y no pudo evitar mirar a su mentor. –Ninguno de tus compañeros tardó más de seis horas en ser descubierto por Frank. Tú has conseguido desaparecer durante cuatro días en un lugar en el que no hay nadie más. No cumpliste tu objetivo. Por eso me veo en la obligación de retirarte del posible sector activo y devolverte a la academia un tiempo.-

Quería protestar. Quería recordarle las puntuaciones que había conseguido durante los últimos dos años. Quería recordarle que con diecinueve años había sacado con vida a numerosos compañeros del campo de batalla en Irak, que había cumplido numerosos objetivos muy superiores en dificultad a lo que había supuesto aquél error. Pero no lo hizo. Miró de nuevo las llamas mientras juntos oían el Sikorsky UH-60 de FoxHound acercarse a recogerlos

-Señor. ¿Permiso para hablar con franqueza?- Big Boss asintió tras su pregunta. – ¿Nunca hubo una base en la que infiltrarme no? Simplemente era cuestión de aguantar un tiempo determinado sin ser descubierto.- Big Boss sonrió de nuevo mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano.

-Si la hay, pero no era tu misión encontrarla.- Dijo.

Acto seguido retiró de sus hombros el poncho negro que había ocultado su identidad, mostrando un traje imposiblemente futurista y que parecía cambiar de color bajo la tenue luz de las ascuas. Solo portaba una pistola Colt 1911 modificada y un cuchillo corto. Mientras el helicóptero se acercaba, Big Boss montó sobre el corcel que le había llevado por el desierto durante cuatro días y le miró desde la altura. Era imponente, incluso espeluznantemente perfecto. Su porte marcaba años de experiencia que él no tenía.

-Tu misión era sobrevivir a una emboscada por parte de un enemigo superior físicamente a ti. Algún día comprenderás que el cerebro puede a las armas y los músculos. Ese día, serás capaz de vencer al gran Big Boss en una emboscada nocturna, o en mitad de un campo de batalla. Ese día te llamaré leyenda.-

Su mentor se alejó sobre el caballo como si de una película de los años cincuenta se tratara. En la lejanía y tras pasar una serie de rocas, varios jinetes más se unieron a su marcha perdiéndose en el horizonte mientras el sol asomaba por éste. En ese momento comprendió que no quería llegar a ser llamado leyenda, si para eso debía lucir el rostro de Big Boss y las cargas que traía consigo mismo a la espalda. Ese día comprendió que debía ser un gran soldado, pero que si podía evitarlo, jamás sustituiría a su mentor.

 **Esperando respuestas de dioses vacíos que proclaman su poder en el mundo**

Mayo de 2005

La Luna se alzaba brillante y llena. Alumbraba considerablemente bien el pequeño valle y hacía que los árboles espesos formaran sombras fantasmagóricas en los caminos que entraban y salían de la enorme finca, que se alzaba imponente en mitad de lo salvaje, cómo muestra de que el dinero es capaz de apartar a la naturaleza. Varios caminos salían de la casa por dos entradas bien vigiladas y fortificadas, y un enorme muro de hormigón hacía las veces de muralla infranqueable. Seis torres de vigilancia rodeaban el lugar, con tipos armados que vigilaban los movimientos del bosque. No parecían estar equipados con tecnología punta, pero si se notaba que estaban experimentados. Portaban el arma más clásica que puede llevar un terrorista o un narcotraficante, el Ak-47 Kalashnikov. En lo alto coronaba el edificio una enorme plataforma con una "H" pintada en rojo.

La tierra húmeda le hacía estar incómodo pero al menos estaba fresca. Habían pasado un viaje de calor infernal por las carreteras de centro América hasta entrar en Colombia y pasar un par de noches planificando la intrusión en un hotel. No había dormido apenas pensando en la sensación que siempre le invadía antes de una misión, y había encadenado cigarrillo tras cigarrillo revisando sus armas y equipamiento. Meryl había dormido y hablado en sueños. Le había nombrado en varias ocasiones y le había traído malos recuerdos vividos en un despacho en Shadow Moses, la última vez que la había visto hablar sin ser ella misma.

Ella estaba tumbada boca abajo y con el ojo clavado en la mira telescópica infrarroja de su HK417 mientras él miraba por un telescopio terrestre fijado en un trípode. Una manta de camuflaje les cubría a ambos, manteniéndolos ocultos de miradas enemigas. Se encontraban a decenas de metros sobre el complejo del valle y aquella posición les permitía elaborar un pal de entrada marcando las rutas prefijadas de los guardias principales. Snake tecleaba en un pequeño panel portátil las coordenadas y rutas para que aparecieran en el radar SOLITON de su muñeca derecha. Ya no tenía un equipo de inteligencia de cincuenta o sesenta personas que se encargara de realizar todo aquello usando imágenes del satélite y multitud de sensores. Ahora eran dos contra un pequeño ejército. Extrañó a Otacon. Él hubiera encontrado algún tipo de mecanismo o tecnología para facilitarle la entrada sin ser visto. Incluso tal vez hubiera podido usar algún sistema de camuflaje óptico cómo el que usó el científico para moverse por la base de Alaska. A pesar de todo, había algo en aquella situación que le reconfortaba. Eran los recuerdos de un mundo y una etapa de su vida en la que la tecnología punta no lo era todo y que dependía del ingenio, astucia y habilidad de uno para superar la misión. Volvía a sentir que pertenecía a un mundo real, no a uno dónde hombres monstruosos acechan en las esquinas montados sobre enormes tanques bípedos. Volvía a ser Dave.

Desvió la mirada del objetivo del telescopio y miró a su acompañante que seguía profesionalmente inmóvil. La miró de arriba abajo deteniéndose en su redondo y perfecto trasero. Aquella parte del cuerpo de la mujer le había revelado su identidad en su anterior misión. Sintió el latigazo de la culpabilidad. Solid Snake no podía ver más allá. No podía permitirse nada más, y aunque durante unos instantes había sentido que era posible vivir una vida tranquila en compañía de una mujer como aquella, la noche le había recordado que los monstruos no encuentran a sus bellas, y él, cómo otro de los monstruos de FoxHound, viviría y moriría solo. Aun así, había algo en ella que le hacía mantener la mirada y preocuparse por su bienestar.

-Deja de mirarme el culo. ¿No tuviste bastante anoche?- Preguntó ella sin desviar la mirada del objetivo y con un tono pícaro en la voz. Se insinuaba cómo había hecho en otras ocasiones.

-Nunca me canso de apreciar un buen culo. ¿Qué tienes?- Contestó devolviéndole el comentario jocoso. Ella pareció ruborizarse ligeramente.

-Doce en total a mi alcance patrullando el muro. Otros doce repartidos en las torres. Otros siete en el interior de habitaciones con las que tengo contacto visual desde aquí. Ocho vigilando el patio y otros ocho vigilando las entradas desde éste ángulo. Tres acorazados en el patio lateral, un par de cañones antiaéreos y cuatro camiones de transporte. Es una verdadera fortaleza.- Contestó Meryl en voz baja.

-Te has olvidado de usar el patrón lógico novata.- Dijo Snake haciendo alarde de su experiencia. E intentando sacar de quicio a la muchacha.- Se distribuyen por pares en el exterior. Tienen formación militar, por lo que forman binomios. Nunca están solos, lo que reduce enormemente la posibilidad de ser abatidos sin saltar la alarma. En todas las zonas se repite el mismo patrón salvo en el interior del edificio, al menos en lo que podemos observar desde aquí. Eso se traduce en dos opciones lógicas. O nos falta un soldado porqué está fuera de nuestro alcance visual, cosa que dudo, o uno de ellos no es un simple soldado. Sea una opción u otra no será difícil colarse sin ser visto.- Dijo empezando a guardar el telescopio terrestre en un maletín.

-¿No será difícil dices? Es un maldito ejército Snake.- Le contestó ella ligeramente frustrada. – Y no me llames novata.-

-Si no lo fueras habrías visto que las barreras del muro son antiguas y macizas, lo que suprime el ángulo de visión varios metros por debajo de la zona de vigilancia. Para ver lo que tienen justo debajo, deberían asomar medio cuerpo, lo que me da la ventaja de la invisibilidad. Solo tenemos que esperar a que realicen un barrido y cambien de posición en su ruta prefijada para lanzar el cable de la tirolina hasta el muro. Una vez allí, tú me guiarás para evitarlos y entrar en el patio. Desde allí será fácil entrar en el edificio. Lo difícil va a ser encontrar una vía de escape silenciosa.- Snake hizo una pausa mientras Meryl le miraba con gesto incrédulo. –No se me ocurren opciones, por lo que usaremos lo planeado en el hotel, una salida silenciosa a través del bosque. Fijaríamos el punto de encuentro a suficiente distancia cómo para evitar sus ojos.-

Snake se incorporó ligeramente haciendo movimientos lentos y manteniendo la cabeza bajo el manto de camuflaje que los cubría. Empezó a revisar una última vez su equipamiento. Debía ir ligero, por lo que únicamente contaría con la ayuda de su MK23 con silenciador y un cuchillo de supervivencia. Metió en un pequeño bolso trasero un par de granadas aturdidoras y otro par de granadas inhibidoras de sistemas eléctricos, por si había que cegar cámaras. Revisó una última vez su SOLITON y se tocó el oído levemente para comunicarle a Meryl que iban a testear el CÓDEC. Sintió un leve sonido producido por la vibración en los huesecillos de su oreja y tras pulsarse levemente el oído oyó la voz de Meryl alta y clara, a pesar de que la mujer apenas vocalizaba sin emitir un sonido fácilmente audible. Era la magia de la tecnología de espionaje de FoxHound.

-¿Me oyes?- Preguntó.

-Perfectamente novata. ¿Y tú a mí?- Preguntó él de la misma manera.

-No me llames novata.-

Snake miró el muro y vio cómo los soldados de la zona más cercana a ellos se movían para cambiar de posiciones e iniciar su pequeña ronda por parejas. Agarró de otro maletín negro una especie de ballesta de aire comprimido y apuntó hacia el muro. Un gancho salió disparado y en cuestión de segundo se clavó en el hormigón. Pulsó un botón de la culata de la ballesta y cuatro anclajes aseguraron el cabezal de la cuerda de escalada. Agarró un mosquetón a esta y miró a Meryl.

-Las novatas tenéis los mejores traseros.- Dijo antes de ajustarse la bandana negra al pelo y dejarse caer por la tirolina usando la mano izquierda para ajustar el freno de la cuerda.

Tardó varios segundo en llegar hasta el muro mientras mentalmente calculaba los segundos que tardaban los soldados en establecer las posiciones definitivas después de la ronda sencilla. Iba bastante justo y si tenía la mala suerte de que alguno de ellos miraba directamente a la zona de salida, tal vez le verían. Por fortuna no fue así y al llegar a la pared apoyó los pies y flexionó las rodillas para detenerse de manera silenciosa. No llevaba un equipamiento de alta tecnología como en otras misiones anteriores, llevaba simplemente un uniforme de camuflaje con un chaleco de Kevlar y múltiples compartimentos para ganzúas y otros objetos. Era otro valor añadido a la sensación de nostalgia que sentía desde que había empezado todo.

-Aguanta ahí un rato. La patrulla más cercana aún está mirando en la dirección de subida.- Dijo la voz femenina de Meryl por el CÓDEC. Snake no contestó.

Tenía que permanecer en completo silencio hasta estar seguro de la distancia de los guardias. Pasó varios minutos en aquella posición a la espera de alguna información por parte de sus ojos en la distancia. En ese momento algo le inquietó. Vio un ligero reflejo en mitad del bosque, sin duda perteneciente a una mira telescópica sin anti reflejante. No estaban solos y aquello le ponía nervioso. Mantuvo la calma a la espera de una señal de su compañera.

-Se mueven, al parecer han visto algo en el bosque porque están mirando varios en esa dirección y hablan mucho por radio.- Dijo ella.

Snake oyó las voces lejanas y las carreras de varios soldados para observar seguramente el reflejo misterioso. Sacó del petate que llevaba en la espalda un gancho de escalada que lanzó hacia arriba. Tiró fuerte de la cuerda al sentir que se había agarrado a los adoquines del muro. Volvió a probar para evitar caídas fortuitas y se soltó del agarre de la tirolina para subir por el muro. Antes de seguir subiendo desancló la cuerda que le había llevado hasta allí y Meryl recogió la cuerda para no dejar rastro de su visita. Tardó poco en estar en lo alto y miró levemente hacia abajo. Odiaba las alturas, pero eran parte de su trabajo a menudo. De un salto estaba en lo alto del muro. Se agachó y liberó el gancho de su agarre, guardándolo de nuevo. Desenfundó su MK23 por si acaso y avanzó buscando las nuevas posiciones de los guardias, que alumbraban el espesor de los árboles y daban instrucciones para que revisaran la zona. Sin duda habían visto lo mismo que él.

-Meryl, controla los movimientos de los guardias. Lo que sea que los ha alertado nos ha jodido. Voy a tener que improvisar y necesito que me informes de cada movimiento.- Miró el SOLITON de su muñeca. Los patrones habían cambiado, por lo que la información no se actualizaba en tiempo real. Si esos tipos hubieran llevado nano máquinas hubiera sido mucho más sencillo.

-Tienes a cuatro que regresan a sus posiciones y van en tu camino a tus tres. Sal de ahí. Ve dirección la torre que tienes a tus seis, ambos soldados están hablando por la radio y mirando hacia el edificio principal.- Snake así lo hizo. Corrió lo más agachado posible mientras analizaba sus opciones. –Bien, quédate quieto, otra patrulla se dirige desde el otro extremo del muro a tus dos, pero en esa posición no pueden verte. –Hizo una pausa.- Se han detenido. Cruza la torre, si corres en su dirección y eres rápido no te verán. Antes de alcanzarles tienes unas escaleras a la derecha que comunican con el patio.-

Snake siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, fijándose en los tatuajes y detalles en el equipamiento de su enemigo, por si en caso de enfrentamiento averiguar las posibilidades y realizar una estrategia. Llegado el punto bajó las escaleras sin hacer el mínimo ruido y se agachó tras uno de los camiones.

-Hay dos entradas. Ambas bien vigiladas. Según los planos del edificio, la más cercana al despacho principal está a tus doce, pero es la más alejada de tu posición y la más vigilada. Tienes otra opción a tus nueve, solo está vigilada por dos guardias, pero tendrás que recorrer más distancia en el interior del edificio, y desde aquí estoy muy limitada para guiarte por dentro.- Snake evaluó la situación.

-Entraré por la de mis nueve, mientras esté dentro, vigila la zona y busca reflejos de miras telescópicas. Creo que es eso lo que han visto antes y no me gusta tener compañía desconocida. Si te necesito te avisaré. Si ves cualquier anomalía avísame.- Sentenció.

-O.K. Ten cuidado ahí dentro.- Dijo con voz maternal.

Snake no contestó. Fijó la mirada en su siguiente objetivo, el par de guardias que custodiaba la puerta por la que quería entrar. Echó un vistazo alrededor buscando cámaras de vigilancia o más guardias ocultos, pero al parecer habían acudido todos a la llamada de sus compañeros tras el breve avistamiento. Aun así no las tenía todas consigo mismo. No podía actuar sin llamar la atención o dejar algún rastro de su presencia allí. _"La mayor arma del mundo, es la que no puede verse o anticiparse. A veces es más útil una piedra lanzada contra un muro, que una bala disparada contra un cráneo"._ Recordó las palabras de su antiguo amigo Frank, mientras un pinchazo recorría su memoria y le paraba por un momento el corazón. Aun dolía recordarle. Tomó una pequeña roca del suelo, apuntó y la lanzó contra la pared contraria, produciendo un pequeño chasquido al impactar. No había funcionado. Tomó otra piedra algo más grande y repitió el procedimiento.

-¿Has visto eso?- Preguntó uno de los guardias, tatuado y con varios pendientes en su rostro a su compañero.

-¿El qué?- Contestó.

-He visto algo moverse.- Otra piedra impactó algo más lejos. –Ahora he oído algo. Viene de allí.- Dijo señalando hacia la pared donde impactaban todos los lanzamientos.

Snake empezó a pensar que por muy profesionales y experimentados que parecieran aquellos tipos, eran más pandilleros que soldados. El combate urbano no era su especialidad, pero se había familiarizado con tantos entornos distintos que era capaz de pasar desapercibido en cualquier situación. Aquello complicaba relativamente las cosas, no se comportarían como soldados Genoma, y si llegaba el momento y la cosa se torcía, aquellos lucharían por unos ideales o incluso los unos por los otros. Es lo que se había conseguido en aquél país con la guerra de guerrillas entre las bandas de narcotraficantes.

-Eh. ¿Quién anda ahí?- Dijo uno de ellos acercándose al lugar hacia el que había lanzado las piedras. Levantó su AK preparado para disparar si alguien salía por sorpresa. Su compañero le siguió andando como si de una pandilla se tratara.

-Tío estás flipando. Ahí no hay una mierda.-

-Te juro que he oído algo.- Lo que no oyeron fue la puerta trasera de madera al cerrarse de nuevo tras la espalda de Snake.

El pasillo se alargaba varios metros por delante de él y daba a varias habitaciones. Al final de éste se podía entrever un arco redondeado en el techo y una recepción enorme. Un par de tipos conversaban frente a lo que parecía ser la puerta principal del edificio. Snake caminó agachado y en completo silencio con su MK- 23 entre las manos. Miró su muñeca para confirmar su posición en el interior del edificio a través de la memoria del SOLITON. La biblioteca estaba encima de él y comunicaba a una balconada exterior. Por un momento pensó si no hubiera sido más rápido entrar directamente a través del balcón usando el gancho y la cuerda que había usado en el muro. Ya era tarde para aquello. Tenía que cruzar la escalinata principal y llegar a arriba sin ser descubierto y sin dejar rastro. Sintió una leve vibración en su oído, y acto seguido la voz de Meryl.

-Snake, se acerca un helicóptero. No lo veo muy claro por la poca luz, pero juraría que es un Mi-8 bastante viejo.- Por su tono parecía algo nerviosa.

Snake empezó a oír cerca el sonido de los rotores del vehículo. Asomó ligeramente la cabeza para ver a través de uno de los ventanales que comunicaban con el exterior en el pasillo. La luz le deslumbró por un momento. Los guardias empezaban a arremolinarse alrededor del punto por el que venía el helicóptero. La puerta principal se abrió y Snake tuvo que meterse en una de las habitaciones para no ser descubierto por los recién llegados. Escuchó con atención lo que decían.

-Se han adelantado. Manda a todos los que puedas al helipuerto.- El que hablaba parecía ser de un cargo algo superior, portaba una boina marrón y un palillo de dientes.

Acto seguido empezó a subir las escaleras con varios tipos tras de sí. La puerta por la que acababa de entrar Snake se abrió de golpe haciendo que se sobresaltara y metiera todo su cuerpo en el cuarto. Los dos tipos de fuera pasaron por delante suyo corriendo y saludaron a sus compañeros de la entrada antes de subir.

-Snake, están despejando el exterior. Muchos de ellos están saliendo al helipuerto, parece que quien viene es alguien importante.-

-Meryl, voy a aprovechar para colarme lo más rápido posible en el despacho y extraer la copia de la lista de clientes de Ocelot, coloca un par de micrófonos direccionales y saquemos la máxima información de lo que digan los recién llegados. Si algo cambia, avísame, esto va a ser algo jodido.-

-O.K.- Contestó ella.

Conforme cortó la comunicación, asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta del cuarto. Los tipos habían subido las escaleras para reunirse con el resto. " _¿Quién cojones será para que se movilicen de esa manera?"_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Se puso en marcha en dirección al despacho. Estaba todo tan despejado que se sentía colándose en la mansión de un rico. Todo estaba lleno de esculturas y jarrones de alto nivel, de las paredes colgaban todo tipo de armas de mil rincones así como óleos de aspecto caro. Abrió la puerta del despacho con facilidad usando un juego de ganzúas que había traído con él y entró en la sala cerrando tras de sí. La estancia estaba decorada de la misma manera que el resto de la casa. Era casi como el cliché de las películas de narcotraficantes de los años 80. Una altísima librería llegaba hasta el techo con una escalera apoyada en ella. Un mapamundi de tres metros coronaba una de las paredes y en el centro, un enorme escritorio de roble oscuro con tres monitores de alta tecnología sobre él. Era lo único que destacaba en la estancia de decoración tan conservadora. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño aparato y lo conectó a la torre del ordenador, después pulsó para encenderlo. Si lo que le había dicho Meryl funcionaba, aquél aparatito sería capaz de saltarse cualquier cortafuegos o sistema de seguridad y haría una copia exacta de todo el contenido del ordenador. Si su lista de nombre estaba en él, la sacarían. No obstante decidió rebuscar un poco por si el dueño de aquello era tan conservador que los había apuntado en un papel.

-Snake, malas noticias, van hacia el despacho.- Snake hubiera mentido si hubiera dicho que no se lo esperaba en parte. Se acercó a la puerta y echó el cerrojo para que no descubrieran que había sido abierto. Miró la barra de carga de la pantalla, no daba tiempo a que el aparatito terminara la copia, por lo que lo desconectó, apagó el ordenador, y buscó rápidamente un lugar dónde ocultarse mientras oía la llave entrar en el cerrojo y las voces de varios tipos y sorpresivamente, de una mujer.


End file.
